User blog:AquilaeAltair/OnS Theories (S5) - Second Theory. The Mitsuba squad’s current situation
Well, thanks to the latest chapters of the story, we’ve seen the fierce battle between Sika Madu and Rigr with a cliffhanger; afterwards we see Mika looking out for Yu without a trace of him trusting even a little Yu’s friends; even so, the most probable thing to happen is that Yu might thank him but at the same time he might scold Mika for leaving his friends starting a family drama, but leaving that aside, what will happen to the Mitsuba squad? To begin with, the squad managed to leave the room on which Mirai was held hostage; therefore the ones that currently are together are: Kimizuki, Yoichi, Narumi and Mirai; leaving Mitsuba behind which most likely will reunite with the boys. Taking this into account, the first thing that will most likely happen is a dilema, this is mainly because Mitsuba will ask about the current situation; meanwhile Kimizuki will say that Shinoa no longer exists or that she was the first progenitor all along due to the lack of information. Also, Kimizuki will most likely tell the squad that they need to head off to Shinjuku; which is the location gave to Kimizuki before he left with his sister. It is also possible that Mitsuba will take her position as squad leader; but why? '''We know ' that the one that should be in charge is Narumi for taking decisions seriously but, given the situation of Shinoa and Yu’s disappearance; she’ll make it up or take responsibility about her actions, which would lead the squad to Shinjuku. Even so, the situation for the squad seems easy but there’s a possible fracture inside of the squad for a short period of time and this is mainly “trust” and this is because Rigr left a huge mark on Kimizuki for the fact that everyone has been a toy under Sika Madu’s eyes including the squad itself, giving something to debate: '''Is Shinoa worth saving?' Inside of this debate, it’s possible that Kimizuki will feel pain because Shinoa never opened up or talked about her demon that controlled everything from a long time ago; even so, to be honest, she even didn’t know all the things Shikama did in the past and the stuff that Shikama wanted; now returning to the squad, it is also possible that Mitsuba will deny this and claim that they will save her fore sure but they will focus on saving Yu or searching for him in order for them to save Shinoa from the first’s grasp . Knowing Yoichi, he will agree with Mitsuba even though, Narumi might reject the idea of saving Shinoa since she carries the first inside of her. Asides from this, it’s more likely that the squad will focus on Yu and taking into account that Mika will save him, he will search for his friends and save Shinoa from the monster that currently possesses her. What do you think? As a small detail for the next theory, there’s a way to save Shinoa from doom but this will divided in two theories. Also, there’s no shipping intend on this theory. None of the theories I update focus on ships. Category:Blog Posts